Dark Deception Horror game Wiki
'Welcome to the Dark Deception Wiki' This is the wiki about the game Dark Deception. It was released on April 24th, 2014 in Unity Engine, and recreated in Unreal Engine 4 and uploaded to Steam on September 28th, 2018 by Glowstick Entertainment. 'About the game' Not much is currently known about the backstory of Dark Deception. All that is currently known is the player is dead, and seeks a new life. For this the player has turned to darkness, specifically a woman named Bierce who claims she can grant the player a new life if they collect the pieces of a ring. Gameplay Chapter 1: level 1 * Name: Monkey Business * Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: 289) * Enemies: Murder Monkeys (Amount: 4) Chapter 2: level 1 * Name: Elementary Evil * Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: 283) * Enemies: Agatha + Malak (final chase sequence) Chapter 2: level 2 * Name: Deadly Decadence * Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: 50 courtyard + 304 manor = 354 total) * Enemies: Gold Watchers + Malak (Amount: 4 courtyard + 4 manor + 15 chase sequence = 23 total) Chapter 3: level 1 *Name: Stranger Sewers *Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: TBD) *Enemies: Dread Ducky + unknown monsters (Amount: TBD) Chapter 3: level 2 *Name: TBD *Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: TBD) *Enemies: Clown Gremlins (Amount: TBD) Chapter 4: level 1 *Name: TBD *Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: TBD) *Enemies: Animatronics (Lucky the Rabbit, Hangry the Pig and Penny the Chicken) Chapter 4: level 2 *Name: TBD (Hospital is a possible name) *Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: TBD) *Enemy: The Nurse Chapter 4: level 3 *Name: TBD *Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: TBD) *Enemy: Deady Bear Chapter 5: level 1 *Name: TBD *Objective: Collect all soul shards and get the ring piece. (Amount: TBD) *Enemy: The Mannequin (possibly more than one.) FINAL LEVEL *Name: TBD *Objective: TBD *Enemy: TBD (Possibly Malak or even Bierce herself) Power-ups * Red Shard - Enemies show up on the tablet. (1 minute) * Yellow Ball - Enemies are stunned. (10 seconds) Secrets * In every level, there are secret areas. Most of these areas contain a folder. Collecting the folder will unlock secrets in the extras menu. Getting a final S Rank in a level will unlock a "Bierce Diary" entry in the extras menu. Facts & Theories * One of the game's developers is Nikson - the creator of The Joy of Creation: Story Mode. * Dark Deception was originally created in 2014 in Unity Engine. * There is an assumption that the main character is a murderer, since in the first chapter there is a sign: "Welcome! Breakfast and murder - free everyday until 10:00 AM." * Once all 5 chapters are released, console ports (PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) will be released some time after. There will also be mobile ports (IOS, Android) * A panda has been confirmed by the developers to appear at some point in chapter 4. * In order for the player to access the final nightmare, they must achieve an S rank on all other levels. This has been confirmed by the developers. * From the Devlog, we know about what is possibly to come in the future: ** At some point, Malak will come to Bierce's Ballroom from the portal and try to catch the player. ** After Deadly Decadence, other levels will introduce secondary monsters that will try to kill the player, the first example of this being Stranger Sewers. ** Some enemies don't simply kill the player by coming in contact with them. Some have long range attacks, an example of this being the Dread Duckies. Links * Beta Dark Deception: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xcDD4-84rSHTCwmnJ6r_COmzVfClr2TX/view * Alpha Dark Deception: https://drive.google.com/file/d/13cUfYXfnJKEZugUoCu3zHVrnV3-FzuLW/view * New Dark Deception: https://store.steampowered.com/app/332950/Dark_Deception/ Category:Browse Category:Dark Deception Category:Horror Category:First-Person Category:Game